accidental Love
by Piink Rosee
Summary: she hates him, bt loves him too ? what will Tori do when unnexpected feelings come, and shes not sure if she wants them there ?
1. Chapter 1

What was it that made Tori Vega's skin crawl about Beck Oliver? That not only was he the guy that gave her butterflies in her stomach, but he was also the one who made her head ache with pain of annoyance. Tori played it off as if she hated Beck but inside it was totally different. She did hate Beck but she also liked him. Although she was never sure if she liked, or loved him. It was confusing liking him and hating him.

Tori's POV

I sat at our usual lunch table eating a salad and looking over at jade and beck wondering what he saw in jade. Wait. I thought to myself, I'm suppose to be wondering what she sees in beck! Not the other way around. What are you looking at Vega? Jade asked me. Trying to figure that out I responded. She gave me an ugly look as if she could have killed me in the moment. Me and Jade had a weird relationship. I never knew if we were friends or not.

Hi tori. Cat said as she sat down next to me. Hey Cat. I said. What's wrong? She asked as if she could read my mind. Nothing. I replied, what would make you think something's wrong. When it comes to you everything is wrong. Jade told me. That's not true! I snapped. She smiled as if she felt accomplished. Don't listen to her. Cat told me. I smiled. So what's wrong? Cat asked again? Nothing I told her. Are you sure? She asked. Yes. I replied.

I lied in bed that day thinking about everything that has been going on. From my feelings towards beck, even my feelings towards myself. I had been feeling very sad, and less confident for some reason. I drifted off to sleep, and felt myself go into a dream almost right away.

**I was in a red-ish room I stood in front of beck. Where am I? I asked. Somewhere you've always wanted to be. Beck said. He leaned in to kiss me. When I hear my name being called.**

Tori wake up! Trina said while shaking me. She had woke me up from a dream that I had liked. What! I screamed. Give me twenty dollars. She demanded. Why? I asked. Because I have a date. With a person? I said then giggled. She looked at with a mad face, then continued, just give me twenty dollars. First tell me who the date is with I said. You'll see. She said with a smirk. I then heard the doorbell ring. Me and Trina raced toward it. Her because she was glad she actually had a date, me because I was anxious to see who it was. I got there first and opened the door only to see Beck standing right there. My jaw dropped. I finally came back to earth and all I could say was, Beck…


	2. Chapter 2

He stared at me with his dark brown eyes that I got lost in, I then heard Trina running towards the door. This is your date? I asked Trina. Yes, I'll be back later. She said. Okay, I said while headed towards the couch when I heard Trina say my name. What? I replied. Don't tell jade, she said in a very serious voice. I didn't even get a chance to say anything, she had shut the door right away. I was confused, I never thought that Beck would cheat on Jade. I knew Jade wasn't the best girlfriend but I could tell he really loved her, and out of all girls to cheat on her with, Trina? Not that Trina wasn't pretty, cause she was it was just that her personality was not the best. Something wasn't right. Why do I even care? I thought to myself.

The next day at school I stood by my locker putting some books in the when I heard Beck. Tori. He said. What? I replied. About yesterday, he began. Don't worry about it, I cut if off. He looked at me weird. Your secret is safe with me, I continued. Look, he began, but I cut him off again, I need to get to class bye. I speed walked all the way into class.

Later that day me and cat we're at my house studying when her phone went off. " hello, she said. Okay bye. Who was that I asked. Jade, she said. I felt paranoid. All day I had been avoiding jade, at lunch, in class everywhere, because in knew that I would tempted to tell her. What did she want? I asked. If she could come study with me and you. Cat responded. What did you tell her? I said yes, cat said with a smile. I gulped hard. Why now does jade want to start hanging around with me, why?

There was a quick knock at the door. I was hoping it was Trina, I opened the door and it was jade. The first time ever I had perfered to have my sister home. Hey jade, I said with a fake smile. Sup Vega, she said then walked right past me. Hi jade. Cat said in her usual innocent voice. So Tori where is that annoying little twit sister of yours? She asked with a grin. " with your boyfriend' I thought. I don't know, I lied. Oh well as long as she's not her, she said.

**Trina's POV**

I sat next to beck in the front of his car, thinking how lucky I was to be out with Beck. So I said. So, he said. Where does your girlfriend think you are? I asked. Does it matter, he said with attitude. It was almost as if he was just messing around with me cause Jade was getting boring. So I think we should plan out how it's gonna happen. How whats gonna happen. He said. You know, I started, the breakup… between you… and jade. He looked upset when I said that. We've already been through this Trina, I'm not gonna fucking break up with her! He said. Then what is this? I said. What are me and you doing? I continued. My eyes getting watery. Just messing around. He said in a soft tone.

He then leaned in and kissed me. I got over what he said and kissed him back. We were then making out with full tongue. Wait. I said as I stopped him. What? He asked. We shouldn't. I said. Why, he began, its nothing we haven't already done. Your right. We continued and it led to what it always leads to, sex.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tori's POV**

It was hard sitting next to jade and not being able to say anything about Beck and Trina. I wanted to tell her so bad, most people would have wondered why I even care why I want to tell jade especially since she was always mean to me but I felt like she should know because it was only right.

Tori, Jade said. Yeah? I responded. Can I talk to you for a second? She asked. Sure, I replied. I found out everything, she said. I felt my stomach drop and I knew that Trina would blame me. What do you me you found out everything, I asked nervously. Yes, she began, I know about Trina and Andre. What! I said surprised. Wait you didn't know, She asked. No, I exclaimed. Well they have been messing around, she explained. Wow was all I could say, I was relived when she said Andre instead of Beck but now I was confused is she with Andre or Beck? I hope it's not Beck.

**Trina's POV**

After me and Beck were finished I sat there in his car watching him as he put his shirt on. What is this, I asked him. What is what? He asked confused. What are we, I continued, are with secretly together are we just messing around what is this? Beck looked at me annoyed I guess because I was always trying to put a label on us. Just messing around, he said. Oh, I said in an upset way. Look Trina, he began, your not my girlfriend jade is you aren't my girl you are just that girl I'm sorry if the truth hurts but me and you will never go beyond sex cause that's all this is.

I was very upset with what he told me, but more hurt than upset. No that's not how I want it, I began, you can't make me feel like trash than go to your little girlfriend and treat her like a princess, you can't have a girlfriend than have me on the side for when you get bored, you can't have your cake and eat it to Beck. I felt as If a giant weight had been lifted off me.

Well, he began, if I can't have my cake and eat it to than why do I have my girlfriend than also have you? He smirked. I stayed quiet, I had nothing to say. I'll take you home, he said. Instead of getting out of the car and saying I don't deserve this or that I can get myself home you know like how they do in the movies I just stayed there and let him take me home. I guess cause it was better to have a little bit of beck and feel just a bit special than not have any of him at all.

**Tori's POV**

I was relived that jade didn't know about Beck and Trina. Me, Cat, And jade, all sat on my couch just talking about things cause we had finished studying. Jade I need to ask you a question, Cat said. Okay, Jade said. She probably thought it was gonna be one of those silly questions cat usually asks. Why are you always mean to Tori? Cat asked Jade. I'm not always mean to Tori, Jade protested, Yes you are, Cat said. I'm not being mean to her today. Jade said. Okay not today but what about all the other days? Cat asked. Well, Jade began, I guess I always thought she liked Beck and thought bothered me but now that I think about it, it seems like she hates him. I smiled but I thought in my head I kind of do like Beck but now I definitely wanna get rid of the feeling since there is potential for a friendship between me and jade.

I heard Trina walk through the front door as she approached the living room she looked at Jade with a very guilty face. Hey Jade, she said nervously. Hey. Jade said. I could feel the tension Jade was completely clueless and Trina was filled with guilt.

Later that night I laid in bed, I was drifting off to sleep when I heard Trina knock on my door then come in. Can we talk? She asked. Sure I responded. Look, she began, I know you probably think that I'm a total bitch for messing around with Beck behind Jades back but I really like him and plus she's cheating on him to. What! I sais surprised. Yea, she continued, she has been cheating on him with Andre for about two months now. Wait, I began, she told me that you had been Doing stuff with Andre. No! Trina snapped. Wow, was all I could say.

The next day at school I stood by my locker when Beck approached me. Hey Beck, I told him. Hey we need to talk. He said. Okay, I responded. Not here though, he said. Than where? I asked. That janitors closet, he said. Um okay. I said

We were in the janitors closet and it was a bit weird. Okay what did you need to talk to me about? I asked. Well, he began, when you saw me go pick up Trina from your house you were probably confused but theres some things going on that you don't know about. It's okay, I said than walked out of the janitors closet I didn't really want to talk to Beck I was mad at him for some reason.


	4. Chapter 4

**Becks POV**

For some reason Tori had been avoiding me. I kept wondering what I did wrong. Was she mad at me? Did I do something? Thoughts kept scrambling in my head of what I could have done. I knew me and Tori never really got along but she would normally take the time to insult me, but now she seems almost uncomfortable around me.

I had thought about going to Tori's house and talking about what her deal was, but I thought she would probably make up some excuse to not talk to me. So instead I texted her

_Me: hey?_

_Tori: what's up?_

_Me: can I ask you a question?_

_Tori: I guess._

_Me: did I do something wrong?_

_Tori: no. why are you asking?_

_Me: cause you've been avoiding me._

_Tori: Beck me and you never really got along, have you ever thought I just don't like talking to you?_

_Me: but usually you take the time to insult me or something._

_Tori: I don't have to explain myself to you. Bye!_

_Me: bye.._

**Tori's POV**

I was mad at Beck, mad at him for texting me, and mad at him for going out with my sister. I cared about his and Trina's relationship, I cared what was going on in it and I have no idea why. I heard a knock at my door but I did not feel like getting up. TRIIIINA! I yelled but got no reply, guess I'll get it. I whispered to myself. And who was at my door, Jake tanner only the hottest guy at Hollywood arts. We had talked a few times but I never thought he would show up at my house.

" Hey Jake" I said nervously. " Hey Tori" he said with his smile big and beautiful. " What are you doing here" I smiled. " Well I was in the neighborhood and I remembered this is where you lived and I decided to come see if you wanted to hang out, mabey get a bit to eat or something" It looked as if he was blushing when he asked me. " I would love to" I responded so happily.

We sat at a table in a cute little restaurant. He looked at me as he was about to say something and my heart jumped, thinking that the hottest guy in school is sitting right across from me. " can I tell you something" when he asked me that I got my hopes up a little and wanted him to ask me out." Sure" I said fast and nervously. He smiled and began " well there's this girl I know, she's funny, talented, and beautiful and since you helped me when I wanted to ask out Cassie Sanchez I thought I would ask you again about another girl, and ask you what I should do" I felt my heart sink I remembered the first time we talked it was because I heard him complaining to his friend about Cassie and how he liked her and didn't know what to do so I helped him. " well who's the girl" I asked sounding a bit hurt, because I was I thought that he actually might have liked me. " you" he said with I smile that made my heart melt. " well I think you should just tell me" I smiled flirty. " how about I show you instead" he said sounding seductive, he came over the table and gave me soft kiss, he sat back down and smiled.

We continued to talk the rest of the time and then I felt my phone vibrate " hold on" I said upset because I was interrupted from talking to the sweetest guy ever. I looked at my phone and I got a text from beck.

_Beck: where are you I went by your house and you weren't there._

_Me: why would you go by my house?_

_Beck: to hangout I don't think we should continue to hate each other it's silly_

_ME: WELL I'M BUSY!_

_Beck: doing what?_

_Me: one of your business. Bye!_

**Becks POV**

I was frustrated from Tori being so difficult so I decided to go to this restaurant I heard about to go meet Andre and hangout instead of worry about a girl I hate.

I walked to the restaurant and saw Tori, but she wasn't alone she was there with Jake Tanner I was upset I didn't know why though. I decided to go up to their table and say hi cause I knew it would annoy Tori.

" Hey guys" I said with a fake smile. Tori looked up and looked so annoyed. " Hey Beck what are you doing here" she said with fake happiness. " I'm meeting Andre here, what about you?" I said." Just hanging out with jake" she said in an annoyed tone. " Hey Beck why don't join us' Jake said, I was so happy he said that because Tori's face was priceless. " but he said he's here to hangout with Andre" Tori said. " but Andre's not here yet and we shouldn't let Beck sit by himself like a sad kid" Jake said. " I don't" Tori began but I cut her off. " thanks I would love to join you guys" I said Tori's face was so funny because she was annoyed. 


End file.
